Blooming Love
by ninjadog
Summary: Hinata realizes that Naruto won't acknowledge her so the next best thing is Kiba right? Well she's bound to find out sooner or later...
1. Chapter 1

Blooming Love

Chapter1: Hidden Love

The sun shone brightly it was a beautiful day for practice but some things weren't

Going well. Shino was home sick, Hinata had special training with Hiashi and

Kiba was the only one to show up so Kurenai decided to cancel practice. Kiba walked home

Kicking a pebble, he walked by the Hyuuga main branch household Hinata walked out.

"Hello Kiba" Hinata said waving.

"Hey Hinata" Kiba said grinning "What you up to?"

"Just going to eat lunch, would you like to come with me?"

"No thanks" Kiba replied shaking his head "I have to get home, Akamaru ate some uncooked

turkey and got worms".

While Kiba walked home he suddenly felt upset why didn't he go, Hana could have just

given Akamaru his meds. He passed up a chance to have lunch with Hinata.

Kiba groaned to himself he decided to go eat some ramen or something.

After Kiba ordered some ramen which had some meat in it, which apparently

the owners thought was weird. He began eating, he smelled someone familiar

Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing here" Kiba said with out even looking at him.

"Eating stupid" Naruto replied

"You can't even pay for ramen stupid" Kiba answered angrily.

"Iruka's treating me idiot" Naruto replied sticking his nose in the air.

"Why, you finally stop being a tard".

"No! I learned a new jutsu".

"What the Stop Being an Idiot Jutsu".

"No a Summoning Jutsu".

"Did you Summon A Brain?".

"No! A frog".

"A frog smarter than you".

"NO!".

"So the frog's as stupid as you".

"No!"

"Some he's not smarter than you".

"NO!"

"Find that hard to believe".

"SHUTUP MUTT".

"Human" Kiba replied holding up his thumbs.

"AAAAAGGGGHHH" Naruto screamed.

"So Naruto what would you like to eat" Iruka said sitting down.

Kiba stood up he sniffed he thought he could smell someone else. He stood up and walked over to a

bush be parted a few branches and looked down.

"Hey Hinata" Kiba said grinning once again "what are you doing here".

"Well I was just..." she blushed was just.

"Watching Naruto" Kiba said finishing her sentence.

"Well uhhh ummm no not really" she said blushing.

Kiba raised one eyebrow his dog like eyes seemed confused. He somehow knew

She liked Naruto before, but not anymore she liked someone else but she couldn't

Tell Kiba because that would be awkward.

"I gotta go" Hinata said blushing an even deeper red.

"Kay Hinata" Kiba said grinning.

Hinata walked away slowly she loved Kiba's grin it made him look well cute,

She hadn't felt this way ever about Kiba only Naruto. She felt awkward about that

since she was Kiba's teammate also she didn't think Kiba liked her she always

thought he liked Sakura or Ino or Tenten.

If only she knew she was wrong.

Kiba walked home again he was really confused he always thought she liked

Naruto and unless she was lying she must be over him. But what was she doing in the bush, did drop money or something

Oh well he figured he would find out soon enough.

Authors Note: This story was hard I hope you liked it though next chapter soon. Also this is a short chapter fic


	2. Chapter 2

Blooming Love Chapter2: Getting Closer

Hinata breathed deeply, she was walking along the bank of a pond looking for a rock to skip. She was really trying to relax but in the back of her mind she thought about what happened earlier when Kiba said she was spying on Naruto she was glad he didn't ask her what she was doing, she most likely would've told him since she couldn't lie very well. She was torn between hoping she would see Kiba, and at the same time she didn't want to see him, he could ask about what happened.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba said as he was running towards her

She blushed a really deep red, she felt like she was going to melt. As Kiba reached her she saw he was grinning. She blushed even deeper, she loved his grin.

"Hinata I came to say that I'm sorry for earlier, I felt really bad for assuming that you were watching Naruto."

"That's o-o-ok-kay K-Kiba-kun"

Hinata stepped back a little, only cause she noticed Kiba studying her face closely.

"No offense Hinata but you blush alot, not to mention the sudden increase in stuttering"

"Oh um well uh you see..." Hinata trailed off she couldn't quite explain to Kiba what she was felling and he was making her stutter even more than normal

"Well if you want to we could go get some dinner or ice cream or whatever?" Kiba said shrugging

"Hai" Hinata said nodding.

"Cool!" Kiba said grinning

Hinata giggled low enough so Kiba couldn't hear. She really did love his grin,  
she also loved his dog like appearence. As Hinata walked down the street she couldn't help but look at her own feet. She really couldn't look at him, she didn't know why.

Hinata looked up and noticed they were at a buffet. She had been here once before she loved the food here, Kiba must of too.

"Hinata have you ever been here before?"

"Hai K-Kiba-kun."

"You like their food? Personally I think their food is awesome."

"I do like their food."

"You do realize you don't have to answer so bluntly. I mean you could give a longer answer if you like."

"Oh I'm sorry if you're mad K-Kiba-kun. I didn't mean to do make you mad"  
Hinata replied as she fiddled with her fingers.

Kiba smiled to himself. He thought she was so cute when she fooled around with her fingers like that.

"All right Hinata my treat." Kiba said grinning

"T-Thankyou K-Kiba-kun." Hinata said blushing

After they had finished eating, and Kiba had paid they left the restaraunt.  
All the way to Hinata's house neither said a word. Hinata blushed all the way home,  
she hardly noticed Kiba was still with her. As she entered her house she felt so tired, she went to bed right away. As she laid down all she could think about was Kiba...

Authors Note: Hi all thankie for reading my chapter plz review plz plz plz I don't get alot of reviews so I cherish all of them. Next chapter soon, also thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. 


End file.
